


Slipping Through Our Fingers

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 10 Tagathon [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Drabble, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, Gen, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So close. Sooooooo close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Through Our Fingers

Sam doesn't dare hope as Dean bares the smooth, unblemished skin of his forearm. 

With the mark gone and Dean in his newly teenaged body, _they can have a life_. Sam will have to pretend to be Dean's guardian – his _father_ – but it's a small price to pay for a second chance. A life without hunting. A life filled with friends and a home and all the things they never had.

Maybe Sam's selfish, wanting this for them, but he doesn't care. They earned this. They deserve it. 

_Dean_ deserves it, and Sam will finally get to repay his brother.


End file.
